PS: Aishiteru
by Sakura.NightHeart
Summary: A gang of students from Shirohana Middle School and their weird and random adventures. Love/Drama/Comedy Warning! Maybe really perverted so Rating might change! R & R pls!
1. Phase 1

**HII!!! Well here's the first chapter of the combo story created by Nightwish Ren and me Nightheart Sakura! Oh just to let you know just like my other stories the names are with the last name before the first name when being introduced! This story is dedicated to my asian gang at school! But sadly 2 don't want to be in this story but we still dedicate this story to them! And yes me and Ren are in this story too so don't think we copied some other people's name. aniiwaiis ENJOY!**

**Claimer: All the characters and this plot is owned by Ren and Sakura**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shirohana Middle School**

"Hey, did you hear!? A new girl is a coming!" a student called out. "Now now…quiet down." the teacher called out trying to quiet the class, as he walked in with the student. The new female walked in a shy way, having one of her hands fisted and placed in front of her mouth, where the other one was clutching her skirt. She dressed in a black layered skirt with a white short sleeved shirt and stripy pink and black knee length socks with black ankle high boots that accompanied the outfit. Her shoulder cut hair blew in her direction of the wind as she walked in, her boxed cut fringe covered her eyes and she place a shy smile on her mysterious face as she began to introduce herself.

"Uno…hello…my name is Nightwish Ren, I'm a transfer student outside of Tokyo, I'm 15 and…uno…it's nice to meet everyone here…" she introduced in a soft shy voice. The teacher placed here next to a girl, who had mid length black hair with a side fringe, she sat in a relaxed position in her seat. Ren then noticed that she wore denim shorts, with a shoulder off loose pale shirt and a white singlet underneath. Her eyes were a calm ocean blue colour, Ren guessed that she was popular with the people in the school.

The entire lesson was pretty silent, when class ended the girl sitting next to Ren spoke to her. "Hey! I'm Osanai Aoi, you're the new kid around here right?" Aoi happily asked, Ren just nodded slightly. "So that means you haven't made any friends yet, well you want to meet my friends?" Ren hesitated for awhile but happily complied.

Aoi took Ren's hand and ran to the cafeteria. Ren couldn't help but stare in awed at how enthusiastic Aoi is as she was pulled along to a table near the window. Ren could see a whole group of people. Aoi stopped in front of a boy and greeted him a innocent kiss on the cheek. He was quite tanned and muscular, his outfit consisted of dark blue jeans and a white racer back singlet with a red checkered button shirt with all his buttons undone. His hair was the colour of black and had purple eyes.

"This is Kurai Tora, my boyfriend!" Aoi cutely announced. Ren did a slight bow "It's nice to meet you, Tora-kun." Aoi then tugged Tora's arm and pulled him to another small group of people. "Ren, these awesome people are my friends." Aoi said in a happy tone. "This is Nightheart Sakura and Kuroshi Hiro, Sak's boyfriend." she pointed to a girl who had pale skin, midnight blue shoulder length layered hair and dark crimson eyes. She wore a yellow long sleeved hoodie and a light green checkered scarf with a red skirt, she also wore white knee length socks and brown ankle high boots. "Sakura des! Call me Sak if you want!" Sakura beamed in a cheery voice.

Sakura sat on a boy who was quite tall and also had pale skin like her but a little more darker. He had light brown hair with deep shady red eyes. His clothing was dark green shirt with black long sleeves under it, dark grey jeans and adidas hip hop shoes.

A boy with dark red hair and black eyes who wore khaki pants with a dark brown hooded jacket with black converse and a girl with long silky chocolate brown hair and topaz eyes who was clothed in black pants, a clean white coat with a light brown scarf and black boots came and joined the group. Ren thought that they were a couple but it seemed as if Sakura had just read her mind, "Nah, they aren't a couple just looks like one just to let you know Ren." she grinned.

This time Sakura introduced the two unknown people to Ren since Aoi ran away with Tora, "This is Misako Ryuu and Hanari Momo, Ryuu is my twin since our birthdays are on the same day." Sakura told. "Well, I'm Sakura's better looking twin," he winked at Ren. "Sure sure sure, dream on…" Sakura mumbled into Hiro's shoulder.

Ren just giggled at the twins' argument over who was better looking. "Well, no one can beat Momo here, she is like a total guy magnet!" Ryuu suddenly changed subject, he laughed while he said it. "What ever, you're just jealous cause you aren't any chick magnet." Momo came back proudly.

"Hey guys! Who's the new girl?" a boyish voice came from behind. "Omg! How long did you guys take!? And this is Nightwish Ren, new girl in Aoi's class!" Sakura said as she smiled childishly at them. "You're in my seat…" a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes informed Ren. Ren quickly stood up and apologized. "So slack O-re…just go and find another spot to sit!" Sakura glared at O-re. O-re wore thin long sleeve shirt and denim shorts with sports shoes.

The girl who came and asked who Ren was, wore yellow jacket with a loose white shirt underneath with faded blue jeans. Her brown hair was tied back into a half ponytail with light brown eyes and she was quite short. Ren knew straight away that she was the laid back type of person and she was glad. "Hey, I'm Yamamoto Akira." said the short girl. Another girl who had blonde hair with purple orbs and dressed in a pink dress with white ballet flats walked up to Ren "eh…Hi there I'm Takishima Chiharu."

"Hey, I'm Yokohima Rei, if you need any help in studies or homework just call my name and I'll be here!" a girl with green eyes and dark shady orange hair in pigtails and glasses said to Ren. O-re was the quietest person in the group according to Ren, so she decided to walk up to him and start a conversation with him. "uno…O-re-san…aren't you cold?" Ren asked quietly and O-re just stared at her in a cold way replying "aren't you cold in that skirt?" raising a brow while asking.

Ren thought he was lying so she suddenly hugs him to make him warmer "No, I'm use to this type of weather…" she mumbled. "So am I now get off me…" he coldy glared and pushed her harshly away. Ren lost her balance and fell backwards. She waited for her body to touch the cold stone ground…but never felt it coming…instead…she felt two strong warm arms wrapped around her…

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**what did you guys think!? hope you like it! aniiwaiis dont forget to REVIEW! :D**

**_Sakura Nightheart_  
**


	2. Phase 2

**YOSH! Here is chapter 2 for you guys! Thank you for waiting!**

**Claimer: All characters and plot belong to me Sakura Nightheart and Ren Nighwish**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ren's POV**

As I fell back from O-re's push, I felt wind pass my back, it was a cold one yet I did not shiver the slightest bit. I was a second away from touching the ground then I saw hands suddenly appearing from my back and catching me. Those hands were unfamiliar to me but it definitely belonged to a guy because they were larger than a girl's. They snaked around my upper torso and saved me from falling. But they landed on the most embarrassing place…they landed on my breasts. Happy and shocked at the same time, I quickly stood up and bowed and muttered a small thank you before running off out of the cafeteria.

I ran as fast as I could…just like that rainy night last year. My cheeks were heated as I ran. My new group of friends sat still, watching my back retreat, I could tell that O-re wasn't shocked. As I ran I was wandering why was I running away? From fear? From embarrassment? Or was it something else…?

I stopped and heard fast footsteps and pants come behind me. When I turned around, my eyes clashed with his mesmerizing grey irises. I did a once over on him, he had dirty blonde hair, his hair was spiky like those action anime you see on TV. I was lost in those grey orbs that seem to be somewhat attractive but I came back to reality when I heard him speak. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there…I didn't mean to…you know um…I saw you falling and my reflexes kinda acted so I had to go and catch you before you got hurt." he said in a calm shy voice. I was speechless at first but found my words "um…I'm sorry you had to go through that much trouble to help me…sorry for running off too before I thanked you properly…" I replied shyly. "I have never been…um…touched that way before so that's why…" the boy just stared at her shy figure before continuing "Oh that means you haven't had a boyfriend before am I right?" I blushed every shade of red possible. Realising what he just asked "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask a personal question."

I just smiled "It's okays, it's the truth anyways I was just didn't know what to say so yeah…I've only liked one person in my life though…"Luckily the bell rang for class, "Um…before we go…what is your name?" He just smiled and answered "Bou Kaleb yours?" "Nightwish Ren" I answered before he ran off after hearing my name. I just stood there with his name repeating in my mind over…and over…and over.

**Normal POV**

It was the last day of school and everyone was looking forward to the holidays. But the only thing they weren't looking forward to was…boredom. That's right! Boredom! No one has anything planned for the holidays. They were all sitting around the table in the café they were eating at. They were all trying to think of something for them to do together in the holidays. Sakura's face cheered up and she looked at everyone. "Why don't we plan a camping trip out in the mountain area!? I know a lodge in that area!" she suggested to everyone. They all just pondered about the idea for a moment and all approved on the idea. Sakura squealed in delight and flopped back into her chair "Awww…now I'm tired from all that thinking…now I don't have the energy to eat my cakie…" she whined. And at the same time their orders came. Momo and Akira were sharing a large banana spilt, Ren and Kaleb shared a ice latte, Rei had a mango shake, Aoi and Tora shared a strawberry sundae, Chiharu and O-re just had regular ice chocolate, Sakura had ice tea and fruit cake,Hiro just had chocolate milkshake and Ryuu didn't order anything since he had something to eat earlier.

Sakura just sat there and stared at her piece of cake. She groaned because she didn't have the energy to eat the cake much less lift the fork. Hiro sighed and bent down to whisper something in Sakura's ear. She blushed slightly and shook her head. Hiro looked at Ryuu for back up, Ryuu got the message "Oh well since you don't look like you're going to eat it, I'll take it." he smiled while reaching for the plate. Sakura growled and sat up "Don't you touch my cakie…" she glared. Everyone just laughed at her. It was little past 4 and everyone decide to head for home.

**Camping Day**

Everyone met at Sakura's place since she volunteered to take everyone there. Hiro was already there since he had slept over Sakura's place. Once everyone had arrived, they entered a mini bus which looked more like a caravan. It had a mini kitchen and toilet and 2 beds. Aoi occupied one of the beds because she was still sleepy. It was a 2 hour trip to the lodge.

When they arrived, they were amazed by the scenery around them. "Yosh! Now everyone, it's 2 people per cabin! Pick who you want to share with!" Kaleb walked over to Ren "Want to share a cabin with me Ren-chan?" Ren flushed and nodded shyly "Take care of me Kaleb-kun…" Kaleb smiled "Same here Ren-chan."

Akira ran to Momo and yelled "I'm with Momo!!!" everyone laughed, while Sakura was laughing with the others, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pulled her towards a hard chest, she giggled "You're bunking with me Sa-ku-ra…" Hiro whispered huskily in her ear, she stopped giggling and blushed the deepest shade of red. He smirked knowing his answer and kissed her cheek.

Chiharu decided to pair with Rei. O-re and Ryuu agreed shared a cabin together and Aoi and Tora cabined together of course. Everyone retreated to their assigned cabins before deciding on what to do first since it was still 11 in the morning.

Everyone gathered in the lobby room, they spent 10 minutes on thinking what to do in the mountains. "Oh oh oh! I know! I know! We can go hiking!" Akira shouted through the silence. "Yeah yeah yeah! I'm in!" Sakura agreed. Soon after that everyone agreed to go hiking but Ren decide not to go because she was tired.

"So Ren what are you going to do while we're gone?" Aoi asked innocently. Ren thought about it for awhile "I think I'll take a nap, waking up at 6 am isn't pleasant." Kaleb walked up to the girls "I'll stay with her, I'm not really fond of bush walking." he informed. Ren smiled at him and Aoi just looked worried but then later agreed and went to notify everyone else.

When Sakura heard the news she ran over to the pair "RENNNNNNN! YOU HAVE TO COME!? WHY AREN'T YOU COMING!?" Sakura shouted with pleading eyes. Ren smiled weakly "I'm tired from the trip and want to get some rest for today only since we got still got the whole week here." Sakura made a little 'o' with her mouth and glared at Kaleb "And why aren't **you **going mister?" Kaleb sweat dropped and laughed nervously "I'm not really fond of hiking Sakura-chan and I want to look after Ren just in case something happens to her." Sakura had a blank look on her face one second and had a mischievous one the next.

She turned around and looked back at the pair "Well have fun you guys." she winked at them. Ren's cheeks went pink and Kaleb was looking somewhere else with a pink tint that adorned his cheeks too. They waved goodbye to their departing friends and walked back to their cabin. Kaleb sat at the edge of his bed when Ren crawled to him and placed herself on his firm lap and put her head on his chest. She dozed off shortly, Kaleb thought she looked very cute in that position.

**Hiking Gang**

Everyone was walking and enjoying the scenery. They have been walking for 2 hrs straight without a rest. Sakura and Chiharu have already been showing signs of exhaustion. Sakura nearly fell off a ledge while walking, good thing Hiro was there to watch over her or else she could have died. Chiharu was panting and her feet were aching but besides those two everyone else were fine.

"There is a river nearby so can we like stop there and have a break!? Cause my legs are KILLING me!" Sakura called out to the gang. Chiharu nodded her head eagerly "Yeah yeah! I agree with Saks! My stomach is calling for food." she frowned.

In less 20 minutes, they reached the river Sakura has mentioned. They sat in a cave like spot but with no walls just a ledge above them and rocky bottom. Aoi, Rei, Momo, Chiharu and Sakura went dip their feet into the river's cool water running down stream. The rest sat at their spot and ate their lunch while chatting. Everyone decided to take a nap before continuing. Aoi rested her head on Tora's shoulder while he placed his head above hers, O-re and Ryuu decided to sit against each other's back and rest, Momo, Chiharu, Rei and Akira huddled together and slept easily, Sakura slept on Hiro's chest while he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, everyone fell asleep in minutes.

It was peaceful while the gang were sleeping. Sakura and Aoi were the first to wake. They decide to play in the river quietly so they don't wake anyone else up. They were splashing each other for a little while and then tried catching the fish that swam around their feet. What they didn't know was 2 pair of eyes filled with lust watching them from a distance.

"I'll take the dark haired girl and you can have the other one…" one figure with a deep voice said while licking his lips while watching Sakura try catch the fish in the water. The other figure watched Aoi innocently splash around in the water and was having ideas of what he was going to do with her.

Aoi and Sakura thought that they had enough fun in the water and was beginning to head off back to the group. But Sakura heard the bushes behind them rustle and turned around, she found 2 manly figure advance towards them. She stood protectively infront of Aoi "What do you want…?" she asked dangerously to the first figure.

He just simply chuckled evilly "Feisty aren't you? Well…I like feisty girls…" he said while licking his lips. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw the amount of lust that was held in those eyes. She was too focused of that one figure she forgot about the other one. The other one slipped behind them and caught Aoi.

Sakura heard Aoi squirming from behind and turned around. She saw her friend captured and growled. "Oh don't look over there…look over here my sweetness." the figure said huskily behind her. Sakura turned around and she was knocked unconscious. Aoi squirmed trying to get free and tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks as she watched her friend fall. She was then knocked unconscious too. Both girls were carried by the mysterious figures away from the group.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! Ahahaha that was a great update! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	3. Phase 3

Everyone woke up around 15-20 minutes after Aoi and Sakura went to play in the river. "Where the hell did Aoi and Sakura go?" Rei furiously said, wandering around the resting spot. "They were here with us a minute ago." Chiharu said questioning Rei's sudden rage. "They probably got lazy, didn't want to hike anymore and went back?" O-re suggested and was in a good mood after his afternoon nap.

"I hope they didn't get lost." sighed Tora, knowing Aoi's sense of direction wasn't good. "Sakura does have a bad sense of direction too…" Ryuu added in. Tora's body tensed at the extra information Ryuu had just given. _Both of them gone…both don't have a good sense of direction…but if they went back to camp…how come their things are still here? _Tora thought carefully.

Akira noticed that Aoi's and Sakura's bags were still there where they had left them "Guys, but if they went back to camp? How come their bags are still here with us?" she questioned the group. "Good point Akira…" O-re said. Hiro was standing there thinking about the group had gathered, he did remember sensing some sort of presence following them, though he wasn't sure if it was real or just his imagination.

"Hey guys, I remembered feeling someone's presence on the way here, I don't know if it was just in my head or not." Hiro told the wandering group. Tora decided to take charge and gave orders to everyone. Momo, Chiharu and Rei went back to the camp with Aoi's and Sakura's belongings and inform Kaleb and Ren about the situation. While Hiro, Tora, O-re, Ryuu and Akira go and scout the area for them.

**Back at the lodge**

"Kaleb! Ren! Where are you guys!?" Chiharu shouted through the cabin area. Kaleb came out of his cabin and told them to hush because Ren was still sleeping "What's going on guys?" he asked wandering why only they came back and where the rest weren't with them.

"Aoi and Saks have gone missing! We just came back to tell you guys so you can come help us look for them! Now CHOP CHOP!" Momo quickly filled Kaleb with the details while Rei and Chiharu went to wake Ren up. "REN! REN REN REN REN! WAKE UP! REN!!!!!!!" Rei and Chiharu shouted in sync to the sleeping girl.

They told Ren about the whole problem they were facing at the moment. Ren was shocked and suddenly ran out of her cabin into the woods but before she ran off, she told the 2 that she will call them or anyone from Tora's group if she finds them. Her eyes were more than just mere mortal eyes, she calls them Shinigami eyes. Eyes that gives her the ability to see things which are a big distance away from her. She could also see how bad an injury is to a person, she could become a good doctor if she wanted to.

Ren also had another secret, she had a small thirst for blood and her instinct to kill and the ability to give powers to those who lack something. Ren activated her eyes and spotted a cabin far in the distance, with 4 figures inside. She could tell 2 of them are Aoi and Sakura because of the coloured auras surrounding them.

She ran as fast as she could back to the gang so she could tell them about the isolated cabin. She wasn't the one to put much energy into her run but this was a must because her friends are in danger and she needed to help them as soon as possible.

**Meanwhile, in the cabin**

Sakura and Aoi woke up in a dark cabin. They had just been separated from the rest of the gang and two men stood before them had so much lust filled in their eyes, it made Aoi shiver. Just one look at them and Sakura already knew they were people who kidnap girls and rape them for their own pleasure. _How come it has to be us!? _Sakura thought annoyed. She had this sudden urge to rip them from limb to limb even though she knows she doesn't have the power to do so. Sakura hugged Aoi to comfort the trembling girl.

A man with dark green hair, about a couple of centimeters taller than the other who had reddy purple hair advanced towards them. He grabbed Aoi out of Sakura's grip and Aoi screamed. Sakura stood up and was about to punch the guy square in the face when the other grabbed her from behind and held her from doing just that. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER! YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!" Sakura raged and was thrashing about. The man who held Aoi felt offended "Such dirty words from such a beauty…" he said in a gentle voice but with a tint of evil in it too. Sakura scoffed "Don't flatter me, compliments aren't welcomed from bastards who are just too cheap to go to a brothel and pay for a good lay." she said in a matter-of-fact tone and was proud of it.

The man was taken back but recovered "Well then…I'll take that as an invitation to start off with you." Sakura kept her cool and watched as the man walk towards her. The two men swapped places and Aoi gave her a worried look. Sakura just gave a small smile telling her that everything is going to be fine.

Sakura turned her head and glared at the man who was currently feeling her thighs. She was pushed against and wall and looked past his shoulder and saw Aoi tied up sitting on the other man's lap. Aoi gave her a look saying that the man she was sitting on had an erection and it was poking her and she didn't like it one bit!

Sakura sent a look back as if saying endure it for awhile yeah? I'm in a situation worse than yours you know. "Don't look over there my princess…" Sakura's captor said, making her look at him. "Never would I look at someone the likes of you." she responded.

"Oh well, makes you sound even more irresistible…" he said seductively and attacked her collar bone. Sakura felt disgusted to be felt by another man than Hiro. She kneed him in the stomach and he bent and groaned. Sakura ran towards the man who had an erection and punched him right in the nose and quickly untied Aoi.

But when she just finished untying her ankles. She was pushed off and kicked in the stomach, she coughed out blood. The dark green haired man had recovered from her attack. "Why princess…? Naughty girls should be punished…" he smirked. He slapped her across the face, hard enough the bruise and he started to abused her even further.

Aoi watched her friend being punched, kicked and slapped with eyes filled with tears. She tried to scream through the cloth tied around her mouth so she wouldn't be able to make a sound and she started to squirm but to only rub against the purple haired man's erection causing him to groan in pleasure.

Sakura was drained of most of her energy, and she was barely conscious. She felt vines wrap themselves around her, lifting her off the ground. The dark green haired man walked towards her "Now that your punishment has been served…time for your reward for being quiet your highness…" he said and continued his molesting. She caught every word he had just said _I…don't have enough energy to even move a finger…Aoi…_Sakura thought weakly and tried her hardest to look at Aoi.

Aoi was crying, because of her, Sakura didn't like it when her friends cried especially Aoi since she is like a little sister to her. She turned back to her molester, she glared and that only made him laugh "What are you going to do now princess…?" he whispered into her ear. "…get….revenge…soon…of course." she responded before fainting.

Aoi managed to get the cloth off her mouth "SAKURA!!" she screamed.

**With the gang**

They were running towards the cabin Ren had just discovered a few minutes back. The cabin came into view when they heard a female voice scream a name. Everyone instantly knew who's voice that belonged to and the name she had screamed.

Tora and Hiro began to picked their speed. When they arrived at the site, they wasted no time and kicked opened the door and saw the two men with their beloved girls. Tora was the first to move and began to punch the guy who made his innocent girlfriend sit on his erection. By the time everyone had caught up, Hiro saw the state Sakura was in. He was absolutely outraged about her condition and looked at the dark green haired man. "What…did…you do to her…?" he asked deadly. The man just smirked and gave the unconscious Sakura a peck on the lips. "Just a pleasurable treatment." he smirked. Hiro ran towards him and kicked him and started to punch him in the face and ribs. Tora and Hiro threw the tattered men outside and Ren started to shout orders to everyone "Ryuu! O-re! Help Tora and Hiro! The rest get Sakura and Aoi out NOW!"

Everyone did as they were told. When the girls looked at Aoi, they were relieved to see that she was awake and well but they were terrified to find Sakura in one of the corners, unconscious, bruised and red with marks from her harassment and abusive treatment. Hiro and Tora walked in from beating the men. The girls turned to them as if asking what happened, both had a pissed look on their faces "Tch…the bastards ran away…" Tora said and his features relaxed as he saw Aoi being untied by Momo and Rei. Once she was released from her binds, she ran towards Tora and cried, soaking his shirt but he didn't care. She was stuttering something but he could not hear because his shirt muffled her words.

She looked at him and repeated "Sakura…she's hurt…" he looked at Sakura. She was in the worst condition he has ever seen her in. Everyone was like family to him in a way, Sakura was like his own little sister he never had. But to see her like this made him feel weak because he couldn't protect both her and Aoi.

Hiro walked towards Sakura. He was devastated just by looking at her. Her polo shirt and shorts were stained with dirt, green from the vines and bits of blood here and there. He saw at the corner of her mouth was blood. He carefully placed his hands under her head and at the back of her knees and lifted her bridal style. She flinched slightly but relaxed back.

They all headed back to the lodge. Tora took Aoi back to their cabin so he can calm her down from all the events that have happened earlier while Hiro took Sakura back into their cabin and watch over her while she was resting. He got a wet cloth and started to wipe away the dirt marks and blood stains on her then changed her out of her dirty clothes into her polka dot cherry blossom pjs.

**At the Leisure Room**

Rei remembered what she was going to ask Ren earlier. "Ren-chan! What happened to you back there? Because like…you were all angry and loud…opposite to your usual self." Rei questioned Ren. Ren just looked at her and sighed "Well, I got a spilt personality and her name is Motoko. I know it's weird to name your other half but bleh, I don't care. Anyways yeah…she is merciless and really violent and there is me who is the opposite." Ren explained.

"Ohhhhh! I get it nows! Can we have food to lighten up to mood please!? I'm **hungry**!" Chiharu complained. Akira just sweat-dropped "You stupid blond, come on, let's get dinner started!" she grinned.

"I'll help!" Rei called and stood up and walked off with the 2. Ren rested her head on Kaleb's shoulder because explaining her other self and the trouble that happened earlier made her exhausted.

_______________________________________________________________

**YOSH! Chapter 3 is dones :D Hoped you liked it :D Don't forget to press that green button at the bottom! :D**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


End file.
